


Jump

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Kid defies physics, Gen, Kamal and other Habiticians are horrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 63





	Jump

The shears Trencil gave me are coming in handy. I cut the chains right off the rails on the Roof, and fall down to the Carnival below.

The Carnival _far_ below.

It takes a few seconds for them to land, and when they do, I can't even hear their impact on the sand.

Kamal is watching me carefully. I turn towards him and smile.

Then I look back. It seems like everyone in the area is turned to look at me, including the security camera, which always tends to follow me no matter how many other people are in the area. That, paired with many of the morning PSAs directed against me specifically, give me enough reason to be totally scared of this place.

Looking down, I try to guess the distance from the ground. My record for longest distance jumped resulting in no injury would be from the staircase in the Apartments, actually. This is only a little higher, and I hope it's not pushing the limit too much.

I put the shears back into my bouquet and secure it against my back. I look at Kamal, who stares at me with a _don't you dare do what I think you're going to do_ face, and I give him a thumbs-up.

Then I jump.

For a moment, I'm weightless.

I've never had that panicked rolling feeling in your stomach associated with falling. I'm just kind of...there, wind on my face, hoping my bouquet doesn't empty itself on the way down.

I land on top of the ground a little rougher than normally, but I'm on my feet, and they're not broken from the impact of the landing. I turn and look up, and Kamal is staring at me.

He looks tiny. I hope I didn't scare him too much.

The Carnival security camera turns towards me, almost in shock.

Once again, all eyes are on me, starting to make me uncomfortable. I duck my head and go into the Courtyard to finish my work.


End file.
